Lo poco que pido de ti
by natalia clow
Summary: Yaoi Lemon-Hayama x Hachiman - spoiler capítulo 4 segunda temporada/ Se vio capaz de hacer algo ajeno a su propia naturaleza como lo fue insultar a Otomo, Hayama se ha percatado que Hachiman lo hace salir de todo lo que es natural para él. "Tú ayudas a la gente en busca de que alguien te ayude a ti".
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas y santas y muchas tantas, después de un millón de años hago un fanfic de nuevo, pero es que el capítulo de 4 de la segunda tempo de Oregairu lo vale. No me puedo creer lo descarado que fue el Hayama x Hachiman en este capítulo, es que abusaron al punto de hacerme explotar mis neuronas fujoshis. Asdf definitivamente esa pareja tiene mucho futuro y yo vengo a mostrárselos. **

**Anime: Yahari ore no seishun love come wa machigatteiru **

**Pareja: Hayama x Hachiman**

**Advertencia: Lemon, cosas cursis y drama**

**Lo poco que pido de ti **

El enfrentarse a la existencia de una mujer denominada «la chica que le gustaba a Hachiman», sin duda alguna resulta un fuerte impacto. No sólo el hecho de saber que una mujer tan insulsa como esta haya atraído la atención de un hombre tan supremamente apático, sino que también en este momento tenga el descaro de esperar ese hombre sigua siendo igualmente débil ante ella. Los insultos, los comentarios que lo subestiman, todo eso hizo que la sangre ardiera en un comportamiento ajeno al propio.

Depender de él resultó tan cómodo que llegó a ser un estado deseado. Y es que probablemente nadie lo sepa, nadie lo note, pero Hayama era tan cobarde como cualquiera a la hora de enfrentar a la gente. El sonreír y pretender que todo el mundo ronde a su alrededor, sólo es una parte de su rutina, nunca se interesó realmente en meterse muy afondo en los demás.

Nunca se había enamorado, eso bien lo había confesado, pero con Hachiman, incluso lo había dicho «quiero que seamos buenos amigos». Una necesidad desconocida le hacía querer rondar alrededor de ese hombre. Conocer el mundo que sus ojos parecían rechazar, eso le hacía sentir de manera diferente.

Quizás esa amabilidad propia de su personalidad hacía que tuviese un problema de expresión. Para él nunca resultaría tan fácil obligar a Hachiman a estar con él. Las palabras se filtraron por medio de un bajo deseo, en ese momento que lo vio tan débil, lo único que pudo pensar fue «apóyate en mí».

Después de ese evento con Orimoto, después de todas las palabras dichas deseando que dejase de auto sacrificarse por los demás, después de todo eso, se vio vacío. Hachiman no volteó ni un momento sus ojos grises hacía él, ni acercó su cuerpo para dejarse contagiar por un calor desconocido.

Demonios, susurró con una sonrisa mirando hacia el puesto donde se supone que debería estar Hachiman. De nuevo esa frustración de que sea una persona a la que no pueda acercarse. Se levanta del puesto, se excusa con el resto de sus amigos y dice que va a ir al baño. Fingiría que iría a hacer cualquier cosa, pero la verdad era que necesitaba tan solo una pequeña excusa para verlo y se sentiría tranquilo. Ya se había rendido con respecto a cualquier intención de integración, pero no le podía negar aunque sea el saludo.

Caminó mirando hacia la ventana y viendo todo el patio de la escuela. Vio la figura de Totsuka correr hacía uno de los pasillos que conectaba los edificios y al final de ese recorrido, encontró a Hachiman. En su pecho, los órganos se encogieron por esa sensación que siempre le producía. No era normal, nada era normal con ese hombre. Vio como Totsuka le hablaba y desde ahí podía notar la disposición que tenía Hachiman con él.

Sus ojos se relajaban, su sonrisa aumentaba y su cuerpo se notaba próximo a querer acercarse. Le sentía una gran envidia, quería que de alguna manera, esos indicativos también resultaran con él.

Ese día, fue otro más que se agregó a su frustración.

* * *

— ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?

Hachiman estaba parado enfrente de Hayama con su boca torcida y sus ojos fríos como siempre. Los ojos azules del peliclaro se arquearon en vista de un deseo desesperado que debía aguantar. Aclaró su garganta y le señaló con la mano el puesto del frente para que se sentara.

— Si no te molesta, hay algo que debo hablar contigo.

Nadie debía tomarse ninguna atribución de más. No iba a confesarse, no iba a pedirle nada que hiciera esa relación más rara. Solo estaba inventando una excusa para no pasar demasiado tiempo sin verse reflejado en los ojos de Hachiman.

— No creo que deba sentarme por un tema que seguramente no tiene que ver realmente conmigo.

En ese momento de nuevo perdía los estribos con él. Nunca le daba un momento para pensar en una nueva forma de hacer más fácil el hablar con él y lo que Hachiman no sabía era que todo el mundo tenía un límite. Hayama estaba a punto de encontrarlo.

Estaban en un café, enfrente de muchas personas, no podía darse el lujo de dejar a su suerte su compostura. Hayama no ere ese tipo de hombre, incluso si iba a explotar sabía en dónde debía hacerlo. En ese momento con que Hachiman hubiese accedido a venir, debía ser más que suficiente.

— Por favor, no creo que sea mucho pedir que hablemos un poco.

En ese momento se mentalizó que si de nuevo Hachiman lo rechazaba iba a renunciar en ese momento de volverle a decir, pero sorpresivamente se sentó. Hubo un silencio largo en el que las palabras se mesclaban en su cabeza, pero nunca llegaron a su boca. Ciertamente de todos los posibles temas que podían tratar, ninguno era lo suficientemente urgente para tomarlo cmoo excusa.

— Dos cafés, por favor.

Hayama sonrió a la camarera y de nuevo volvió a su mutismo, hasta que organizó un poco su mente y decidió a arriesgarse a decir cualquier cosa.

— Sobre lo del otro día ¿Has pensado en algo lo que te dije?

— ¿En serio? Te dije claramente aquella vez que esos sentimientos tuyos me desagradaban. No importa el método, sólo importa lo natural que resulte para mí.

— No… no se trata sólo de lo que creas que es natural para ti. No te subestimes, eres más importante de lo crees, para Yukinoshita, para Yuigahama, para mí.

Hachiman se levantó de la mesa, dejó unas monedas encima de ella y se fue. Hayama lo vio retirarse de nuevo con su figura encorvada, sin prisa pero con constancia y algo dentro de sí explotó. Se levantó también y dejó las monedas del café junto a las que recién había dejado él.

— Espera, si te vas a ir… por lo menos terminemos de hablar.

— ¿Esperas que venga con una gran sonrisa diciendo «gracias por preocuparse por mí, seremos amigos por toda la eternidad»? Soy una persona solitaria, ustedes solos son los que se atribuyen esos sentimientos hacia mí.

Y esas palabras fue lo que necesitó para sentirse miserable. No necesitaba que le recordara que su obsesión con él no era más que unilateral, que era una persona extraña que no sabía por qué siempre trataba de buscarlo.

— En eso tienes razón, pues lo siento.

Lo agarró del brazo y lo sacó del establecimiento sin mirar a nadie. Seguramente todo el mundo habrá encontrado extraña esa escena, pero a él poco le importaba el resto. En ese momento llevarlo a un lugar dónde explotar era lo que planeaba.

No escuchaba la voz fría de Hachiman espetando contra su actitud, no encontraba resistencia en su paso que trataba de igual su marcha. No lo estaba rechazando, o no de la manera que él esperaba. Caminaron por el largo callejón hasta llegar a una calle principal y pararon por el semáforo. Le soltó el brazo y sabiendo por algún extraño sentido que no iba a huir, se quedaron los dos esperando a que el semáforo cambiara de color.

— Te arrepentirás después de lo que vas a hacer.

Logró filtrar esas palabras de todo el ruido de la calle y decidió no responder a ello. Lo sabía, no necesitaba que Hachiman le recordara que lo que estaba a punto de suceder era un error. Estaba defraudando el esfuerzo de mucho tiempo, la paciencia, las sonrisas vacías y llenas de dolor.

El semáforo se puso en verde para que ellos pasaran y Hachiman tomó la delantera ya sabiendo a dónde lo iba a llevar. Siguieron caminando en silencio durante todo el trayecto, hasta que el complejo de apartamentos donde vivía Hayama apareció. Hachiman le dio espacio a que Hayama introdujera la llave en la puerta de su casa y la abriera. Hachiman entró sin mucha delicadeza y dejó la maleta al lado de la puerta.

— Te vas a arrepentir.

Lo dijo con fuerza mientras se quitaba los zapatos y seguían caminando hacia el cuarto de Hayama. Una vez traspasado el umbral, Lo único que supo Hachiman es que había sido empujado contra la cama y ahora Hayama reposaba encima de él.

— Seguro que voy a arrepentirme de esto después.

Los labios del rubio se deslizaron por el cuello y su lengua se enroscó en cada milímetro de piel que quedaba al descubierto. Los puños de Hachiman se apretaron contra el edredón y aguantaba que su voz saliera con cualquier intensión.

Hubo una pausa en el beso a la piel de Hachiman mientras Hayama se desvestía. Se quitó toda la parte superior del uniforme y posó sus manos en las caderas de Hachiman. Tomó el dobladillo de su camisa y lo fue levantando hasta que la delgada cadera vio la luz del sol. Se agachó para estrechar con sus dientes pedazos de la carne del abdomen y notó cómo Hachiman terminaba de quitarse la parte superior de su ropa.

Sus ojos se encontraron y el contraste del atardecer en su ventana hizo que pareciera una ilusión ese momento. Se iba a arrepentir, después de que la magia acabara y volviese a parecer tan lejano como el mismo cielo, se iba a arrepentir.

Sus manos reptaron al cinturón del pantalón y fue mordisqueando más pedazos de la parte baja del abdomen. Hachiman alzó la cadera para hacer más fácil quitar en el pantalón. Poco a poco el frío del ambiente fue chocando con su entrepierna y se erizó al verse completamente desnudo enfrente de Hayama. Se iban a arrepentir de ello más tarde.

Los dedos de Hayama se enredaron en su vello púbico y acariciaba el lugar para despejar el pene. Las piernas de Hachiman se flexionaron y encerraron la mano del intruso. Se tomó unos cuantos segundos recuperarse de ello y respirando profundamente volvió a abrir las piernas. Acomodó su postura y quedó sentado frente a Hayama.

Este se deslizó fuera de la cama y se paró, bajando también sus pantalones. Ellos cayeron con armonía y dejaron entrever un pene semierecto decorado por mechones dorados. Se arrodilló el borde de la cama y se escurrió por entre las piernas estiradas de Hachiman, se acercó a su rostro buscando la unión de sus labios. No hubo resistencia, no hubo mucha premeditación, solo era el impulso de quererlo como siempre había deseado.

Las bocas entraron en un abrazo intenso, tanto así que los dientes alcanzaron a chocarse y la saliva escurría por las comisuras dejándolo fluir hacia la mandíbula y el cuello. La mano de Hayama agarró la nuca de su pareja y la estrechó en la forma más física de demostrar su desesperación. ¿Por qué él no tenía otra forma de hacer las cosas? Su relación podía prosperar pero Hachiman había matado todas las posibilidades antes de siquiera intentarlo.

El hombre cuya mirada parecía estar muerta, en ese momento brillaba en un tono distinto. El gris parecía negro y sus pupilas se dilataron hasta hacerlo parecer un gato. No huía en ese acto de profunda locura, tanto él como Hayama estaban entregados a arrepentirse y a equivocarse en ese instante, para después tener el pretexto de la culpa.

Todo se hacía en silencio, apenas si podían percibirse los sonidos de los fluidos y las respiraciones roncas que chocaban contra la piel del otro. Los dedos de Hayama se llenaban del sudor apenas notable en los poros excitados de la espalda de Hachiman. Cuando ganó su territorio, el abrazo que le dio hizo que quedaran acostados.

Hayama se separó y contempló al mayor acierto y error de su vida. Era el escalofrío de saber que lo haría suyo y a la vez alejarlo lo que hizo desear contemplarlo durante todo el tiempo de universo. La palidez característica en el objeto de su deseo, se convirtió en un rosado discreto. La expresión déspota con la vida, se transformó en una intensa mirada combatiente. Se excitó sentirse confrontado en él, la mirada que no le había visto jamás, era suya.

Se posicionó arriba de Hachiman y filtró sus manos hasta llegar al pene que comenzaba a excitarse. Los dedos se enroscaron en la longitud y con delicadeza comenzó a deslizar el prepucio haciendo que esta acariciara el glande. La punta del pene se escondía y volvía aparecer jugando con la tentación del momento. Era el gusto de sentir cómo le temblaban las piernas a Hachiman cada vez que su pene era incitado lo que le llenaba su propia erección de potencia.

Separó la mano del miembro y junto a esa acción un reclamo sobresalió en un grito ahogado. Hayama lamió sus dedos y con el índice, empezó a jugar con la punta de la lujuria.

— Ah…mmm… —Hachiman fue traicionado por una lastimera voz.

Ese gemido llenó un recóndito lugar del instinto más sádico. Esa sumisión ante sus caricias era un estilo de prueba que llevaba a desearlo mucho más. Hayama estaba siendo tentado por ese enemigo de la vida. Los dedos de los pies de Hachiman se encresparon cuando su longitud fue sobrecogida por la elasticidad y humedad de la lengua de su compañero.

El sabor salado, ese sabor sucio de la complicidad y de la culpa fue lo que le hizo fundir su cerebro durante un instante. Nunca antes, con su actitud impecable, creyó haberse visto capaz de desear manchar todo su ser con el líquido de un error. Engulló hasta lo profundo de su garganta deseando las cosas más indecentes.

Su cabello rubio se convirtió en los hilos que cubrían los dedos de Hachiman. Este tomó la cabeza de quien lo devoraba en un intento desesperado de no desfallecer. Sus caderas se estrellaban con las paredes de esa boca e incluso cuando en algún descuido los dientes lo rozaban, su columna se destruía en un placer intenso.

Su resistencia para el placer, a diferencia del dolor, era muy poca. No fueron muchos los encuentros con la garganta de Hayama antes de liberarse. Cerró las manos arrugando el edredón y tratando de llevárselo a la cara. La visión se tornó blanca, la voluntad se filtró por entre las hebras rubias y decidió rendirse por una vez a otra persona.

Escuchó la garganta abrirse y cerrarse para llevar el líquido blanquecino a un destino no pensado. Hayama se retiró lentamente tomando un largo suspiro para poder enfrentar el nuevo estado del cuerpo de Hachiman. El aire se puso denso, las fosas nasales se abrieron y contuvo el aire. No había preparación suficiente para ver cómo se derrumbaba un mundo con sus propias manos.

Retrocedió en busca de elementos que facilitaran la intromisión, pronto salió el condón y el lubricante. Embadurnó su mano con el líquido transparente y la mostró escabullirse entre las nalgas del pelinegro. No hubo sobresalto, ni siquiera un gemido. Eso no lo decepcionó ni bajó su moral.

El esfínter se contraía y relajaba como si estuviese nervioso. El dedo lo acarició con calma y el procedimiento de dilatación comenzó. Los dedos fueron amoldando a su conveniencia el lugar que parecía resentido a ser utilizado en un propósito que no era el propio. El cuerpo masculino tenía un diseño misterioso y en una proximidad imprevista, fueron descubriendo el pequeño punto detonador de todas las experiencias de placer. Una vez identificado, la malicia de quien tiene el poder, fue lo que llevó a que de forma abusiva se estimulara la próstata.

Lo que hasta ahora era algo silencioso, se convirtió en una coexistencia de la desesperación que salía de la garganta de Hachiman junto con la contorsión de su cuerpo. De seguro que después se arrepentirían de ello. La intensidad de la estimulación lo llevó a olvidar todos nimios detalles como el tiempo, su nombre, el nombre de su compañero, el arrepentimiento y la culpa.

Una segunda llamarada de intensidad, hizo que explotara en dirección indefinida. Manchó su pecho, el rostro de Hayama y el edredón. La garganta le dolía y su cuerpo se sintió sobrecogido por el sudor, la tensión en sus caderas y el remanente del placer.

Quizás por el mismo hecho de no percatarse de la materialidad de su cuerpo, fue que no identificó la mano de Hayama colocándose el condón y embadurnado el símbolo de lo trascendente. El pecho de Hayama tocó el de Hachiman y en ese momento, todo se volvió de un color rojo incandescente. Todo ardía en la habitación, la sensación en su entrada, el contacto de las pieles, el aire, los colores y su propio cuerpo.

Torció el pecho al sentir escurrir en su interior una serpiente rígida que escudriñaba todas las resistencias tanto emocionales como físicas. De nuevo revolvió el edredón tratando de hallar el alivio en esta acción. Su garganta se cerró y sus ojos estaban muy pendientes ante el objeto extraño que lo estaba penetrando.

— Hiki…tani… Hachiman.

La voz de Hayama se filtró como libidinosas esporas que flotan en el viento con el propósito de hacer crecer nueva vida en donde se posen. En ese momento sintió florecer todo su cuerpo, la expresión sublime de la creación, del hacer al universo en un hacer nada. Las raíces lo anclaron a ese momento como a nada en su vida.

No tuvo otra opción para soportar el peso de la consciencia que abrazarse al cuello de Hayama que cada vez era más irracional en su interior. La punta de la lujuria chocaba con los interiores de forma rabiosa, casi podría decir que caprichosa. Sus piernas se llenaban de calambres con más frecuencia.

La expresión de Hayama le mantuvo entretenido, el color puro con el que el color azul se fundió con el negro de su pupila; la piel que se llenaba de gotas de sudor y la expresión de sus labios que trataban de capturar el aire y convencerlo de no abandonarlo jamás.

La irracionalidad de las caderas de Hayama destrozó la mayoría de la voluntad del arrepentimiento. No importaba qué tan incorrecto fuese, mientras pudiesen desearse, por ahora eso era suficiente. Se abrazó a ese momento y permitió a la locura hacer su trabajo.

La intensidad de la penetración fue al ritmo de un reloj apocalíptico. La resistencia del pene de Hayama fue llegando a su cúspide, en eso agarró con fiereza las caderas de Hachiman y chocó tan fuerte como su cuerpo lo permitía. La explosión llegó a su debido momento. Con toda la fuerza de su garganta liberó la sentencia que concluía ese encuentro.

Se había venido con una intensidad abrumadora. Se recostó al lado de Hachiman y con la respiración entrecortada lo veía con una sonrisa típica de su personalidad.

— Todavía no me arrepiento de esto.

— Eventualmente lo harás. Tú eres un ser totalmente diferente a mí, no estamos hechos para coexistir en un mismo plano.

Las palabras típicas del enemigo de la vida se hicieron presentes, nada nuevo. Hayama dejó pasar la negatividad de la oración y se permitió disfrutar el tenerlo ahí, recostado, mirándolo después de haber sido suyo. Serpenteó sus brazos y lo atrajo hacía sí. Ese abrazo fue más antinatural que todo lo que recién acabaron de hacer, por lo que Hachiman respondió separándose. Hayama descansó durante unos segundos y después de ver que Hachiman estaba de nuevo a la defensiva, él también cambió su actitud.

Se levantó, tomó sus calzoncillos y el pantalón y se los colocó a medias. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y le dio la espalda a Hachiman, que se había sentado en la cama recostándose contra la pared. Suspiró un par de veces y luego de prepararse para el rechazo, soltó las palabras.

— Me gustas, estoy casi seguro que estoy tan enamorado de ti como no lo he estado nunca.

— Sí que te esfuerzas por forzar mi existencia en ti, eso es sólo el fracaso de tu ego al no verme involucrado en tu círculo de ovación narcisista. Lo siento por ti, pero de esto seguramente si te arrepentirás.

Juntó las manos alrededor del rostro y se quedó meditando esas palabras. Sin duda alguna, de este encuentro sólo salió el arrepentimiento. Los ojos azules siguieron la figura encorvada de quien fue su todo durante unos instantes. Este recogía su ropa, se cambiaba y se despedía con la misma voz fría con la que esta discusión había comenzado.

Al final, junto con la caída del sol, le acompañó el sonido de la puerta de su apartamento cerrándose y esta declaraba la hora de las lamentaciones.

**Yo sé que más de uno pensamos que esta pareja sería de las típicas frío y calor, precisamente por la personalidad de Hachiman, pero el futuro es prometedor con esta pareja. Espero les haya gustado y larga vida al HayaHachi :D**


	2. Es evidente lo mucho que lo niegas

**Buenas y santas y muchas tantas**

**Oregairu, oregairu (lo dice cantando) seguirlo leyendo, seguir evidentemente descubriendo por qué Hayama y Hachiman van a casarse en un futuro (¿?) me hace escribir otro one-shot que puede decirse que es la continuación del anterior. Esto es spoiler de la novela/anime, justo después de que Iroha es rechazada por Hayama. **

**Novela: **Yahari ore no seishun love come wa machigatteiru

**Pareja: **Hayama x Hachiman

**Advertenias**: Drama, cosas cursis, drama, cosas cursis ¿y ya dije drama?

**Es Evidente Lo Mucho Que Lo Niegas**

Las palabras dichas por Hayama aún permanecían en su mente como un acto terrorista hacia la paz y la cordura. Hacer una apuesta hacia la comprensión de lo incomprensible, era una clara muestra de la debilidad con la que estaba trabajando. Seguir pensando y equivocarse en el camino, una de las recomendaciones de Hiratsuka-sensei.

Era evidente que en este tiempo existieron demasiados cambios en sí mismo. Desde llorar y sincerarse, a ser un poco más perceptible para los demás. Y probablemente no estuviera mal aquello, pero las sensaciones que estaban recorriendo su mente poco después de enfrentarse a Hayama no podían deberse a este nuevo cambio, lo sentía así, lo sabía demasiado bien.

Le había repetido una y otra vez a Hayama que se arrepentirían de ello y aún podía creer en esa afirmación, pero el recuerdo de una sensación potente que invadía cada una de sus células y transformaba sus conexiones neuronales en una red predeterminada que llevaba de nuevo a la vivencia pasada, le decía todo lo contrario.

No era propio de su cambio dejar que Hayama dispusiera de su deseo narcisista. Creía fielmente que el repentino interés de Hayama por él no se debía más que a su deseo desbocado por controlar todo, pero en él también existía ese deseo desmedido.

Una corriente desfiló por su columna vertebral como un dedo travieso que quiere hacer corregir la postura de quien se joroba. Hayama ya le había dicho que era él quien se atribuía el descaro de considerarlo una buena persona, pera nada contradecía la impecable actuación ante el rechazo de Iroha e incluso su noble comentario sintiendo con pesar el sufrimiento que le había causado.

Y luego estaban esas palabras dirigidas hacia él.

Sacudió su cabeza deseando que con ello alguno de los mecanismos internos que lo obligaban a dar cuenta de lo mucho que Hayama invadía su cabeza, se desconectaran. Se levantó del sofá espantando a Kamakura que estaba cómodamente durmiendo en sus piernas. Estiró los brazos y arrastró los pies hasta la cafetera. No había nadie en casa, ni Komachi, ni sus padres y Kamakura era convenientemente escurridizo. Un largo suspiro llenó el silencio de la habitación, la secuencia de sonidos que lo sucedieron fue el chorro de café impactando en el fondo de la taza.

— Kamakura ¿crees que el del problema soy yo?

Era una pregunta retórica. El gato sabiendo eso, se subió encima de la mesa y después pegó un salto al sofá, se enrolló sobre sí mismo y de nuevo se dispuso a dormir.

— No sabes lo que te envidio.

Un sorbo al café y de nuevo se puso en movimiento dirigiéndose a su habitación. Era una noche en la que todos tendrían algo que pensar, Iroha, Hayama y él.

* * *

Volverse a encontrar con la mirada de Hayama, ese azul intenso con chispas de dolor contenido le dejaba seriamente trastocado ¿Cómo evadir y pretender que tal deseo no existe? Fruncir el ceño y mostrar una actitud a la defensiva no parecía funcionar durante mucho tiempo. Tanto Yukinoshita como Yuigahama notaron eso en el encuentro que tuvieron en la cafetería. Las señas de rescate de Yukinoshita le trasmitieron un sentimiento de confianza, esto se debía a que se adentraba a un mundo al que no había tenido jamás acceso y eso le daba una cierta libertad de evitar a Hayama. Efectivamente nunca se había caracterizado por ser valiente.

Hayama abrió los labios y delineó unas palabras muy claras, un mensaje que no era una señal de debilidad sino de sinceridad.

«Esto es caer muy bajo, incluso para ti».

Nunca tendrían un acuerdo metodológico, y no pretendía que sucediera, pero una corriente le entumeció la punta de los dedos. No es que esperara algún tipo de aprobación por parte de su contraparte, pero verse reflejado con tanta decepción, incluso para él era duro. Su cuerpo de forma automática intentó levantarse de la mesa para tratar de llevarse a Hayama a otro lugar, pero su cerebro tomó otra decisión. Se reacomodó en la silla y cambió el foco de su mirada hacia la que se plantaba allí diciendo que era la madre de Yukinoshita.

La formalidad de la reunión transcurrió sin mucho que mencionar aparte del infinito despreció que sintió hacía sí mismo en ese momento. Rascó su nuca inconscientemente y después de ello dejó que el resto hiciera la tarea comunicativa por él. Los formalismos, los saludos, las despedidas, todo era realizado por los demás. Evitó la mirada de los ojos que en un tiempo anterior se fundieron con tanta dedicación hacía él.

Ante la pequeña presión del viento ante el cambio de posición de Hayama que ahora se dirigía a la salida junto con Haruno y la mamá de Yukinoshita, la expresión de su rostro se desfiguró siendo comparable con un golpe en su vientre. Se volteó automáticamente mirando hacia la mesa y se levantó no siendo capaz de procesar la mayor cantidad de información que se pasaron a través de sus miradas.

— Yuigahama ¿Deberíamos irnos también?

— Ah…tienes razón… Hikki ¿Estás bien?

No quiso contestar a la mirada intensa y honesta de Yuigahama. Él era quien estaba corrupto, él era el único conveniente ocultista. Sacudió la cabeza en negación y en un susurró le dijo que siguieran con su camino. Cuando volvió de nuevo a la mirada donde se había sentado Hayama hacía unos instantes, recibió como una epifanía un mensaje que le dejó sin habla. En sí no era nada físico, sólo se tomó la molestia de unir todos los puntos, de conectar todas las miradas, todas las palabras y al llenar el rompecabezas en su corazón hubo un serio daño.

Los ojos se llenaron de humedad pero no alcanzó a llorar, no volvería a hacer lo mismo, a lo que tomó la delantera y en vez de irse por el ascensor, decidió bajar por las escaleras. Yuigahama no dijo nada, ni su típico «qué cruel Hikki» y su morrito característico que la hacía parecer un personaje salido de algún tipo de anime moe. Ella comprendió demasiado bien que estaba a punto de quebrarse y le agradecía que no se inmiscuyera en ese tema.

Su celular comenzó a timbrar cuando ya estaban llegado a la salida del centro comercial, algo en su interior pensaba que era Hayama hasta que de nuevo comenzó a sonar pero esta vez el celular de Yuigahama. Una vez terminó de hablar, ella le detuvo y le sonrió diciendo «Komachi-chan dice que la esperemos que ya terminó de hacer sus compras».

* * *

Estaba saliendo de ver una película y de nuevo pensando que quizás podría ver de nuevo a su ángel Totsuka salir de su entrenamiento de tenis. Caminando con ese objetivo claro, sólo notó la poca disposición que tenía de enfrentarse a alguien que lo conociera bien y se diera cuenta de lo extraño que había estado durante esos días. Todo mejoraría con su ángel Totsuka, quien salvaría el mundo con su sonrisa, le salvara a él también.

Después de varias decenas de minutos, supo que no tendría la suerte que esperaba sino una mucho peor- No sólo no se había encontrado con Totsuka, sino que se había encontrado con el grupo de Miura, Ebina, Tobe y Ooka.

— Buenas noches.

La única que sonrió al saludarlo fue Ebina, y la respuesta a eso no fue una muy amigable, pero fue más cálida sin duda que la del resto.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?

— Estaba viendo una película.

— ¿Solo, Hikitani-kun?

— Sí, solo.

Y se murieron las palabras, por medio de algún mecanismo social automático que había entre ellos. Tobe soltó un montón de sandeces típicas él y como era costumbre las dejaba pasar sin darles ningún significado específico. Cabía acotar que debía hacerse una invocación casi instantánea a la figura que unía a ese grupo.

— En este momento vamos a reunirnos con Hayama, así que te dejamos, vamos tarde.

Ebina con una sonrisa en realidad adorable cortó el discurso indeseado de Tobe. Poco después arruinó su cara armónica con una risa baja y perversa junto a un comentario claramente tratando de invitar a las relaciones ilícitas entre Hayama y él. Era obvio que iba a pasar de eso y más cuando por desgracia tenía cierta parte en todas sus fantasías de realidad.

Las cuatro figuras que vivían en sus propias idealizaciones del Nuncajamás se alejaban a su destino, a un destino que podría compartir si no estuviesen siendo divididos por las moléculas de la sociedad y sus compuestos artificialmente construidos como ese deseo ardiente entre los dos.

La culpa lo estaba carcomiendo, con tal placer se fundía en esas memorias de debilidad que las rodillas no le respondían. Era un masoquista o un adicto, algo había inyectado en su interior tales memorias compartidas que ahora se volvía un completo manojo de inseguridades y de ansiedad. En su mente el fondo de todos aquellos recuerdos eran esos hermosos ojos azules fundiéndose con multiplicidad de sentimientos, desde el dolor hasta la necesidad más absurda de sí ¿Alguien en la vida llegaría a sentir algo siquiera parecido a lo que sentía Hayama? lo dudaba y el hecho de dudarlo le hacía pensar claramente que él también tenía culpa en acrecentar esos sentimientos.

Entonces volvió a recordar el mensaje descubierto en el restaurante, eso que impactó tanto su mente que quiso sentarse a llorar. Las piernas entendieron lo que debían hacer antes que el cerebro hubiese procesado todo. Si las palabras resultaban tan limitadas y la lengua una herramienta tan poco fiable, todo lo que el cuerpo puede expresar de seguro que era más efectivo. Corrió con desesperación hacia Miura y los demás, debía ver a Hayama.

Todo su cuerpo se emocionó con la idea, solo que su parte consiente aún tenía un tratado completo de las miles de razones por las que no debían permitir ese encuentro. Se cansó, desistió de todo y le gritó al viento mientras llegaba a la reunión de la que nunca debió haber huido.

— ¡Me equivocaré, no me importa equivocarme y salir herido!

La garganta tomó una bocanada del frío aire de invierno y expulsó la pequeña neblina blanca que se difumino con la misma rapidez con la que sus piernas seguían corriendo. Al llegar a la esquina por donde había visto que cruzaban las cuatro figuras, se percató que estaban entrando al centro comercial del que él acababa de salir para ver la película. La marcha se ralentizó y se quedó mirado en la entrada a quien por un instante le hizo desear equivocarse. Estaba fuera de la vista, pero él si podía tener una panorámica completa; la sonrisa brillante de Miura, la expresión de apacible paz con la que Hayama respondía a ese gesto, tan sólo eso le hizo recordar lo difícil que era equivocarse para una persona como él.

En ese momento la tentación de huir y dejar que de alguna manera las anormalidades entre ellos se degradaran por su propio peso le dejó plantado en ese sitio. Allí tuvo todo claro, lo dejaría pasar, era evidente que todos se estaban arrepintiendo de eso ya. Su voz en un hilo pequeño, discontinuo e hipofónico dijo «Me quiero equivocar».

Eran las nueve de la noche y estaba acurrucado en la puerta del apartamento de Hayama. Lo dejaría pasar, eso se seguía repitiendo como si fuera algún canto budista. En honor a la verdad, creía que lo único que estaba dejando pasar era la oportunidad de retractarse y evitar ese encuentro. Frotó sus manos bajo una exhalación, estaba haciendo frío, era lo único que lo calentaba. Los pasos de alguien subiendo la escalera lo alertaron, era la cuarta persona que subía en ese intervalo de tiempo que esperaba a Hayama. Se exaltó más que todas las veces anteriores cuando los mechones rubios fueron ascendiendo por entre los escalones.

— Haya…

No pudo terminar las palabras cuando se encontró de frente con el rostro pasmado de Miura. ¿Qué tipo de cliché era su vida? El que orquestaba su historia debía ser un payaso sin ningún sentido de la originalidad. Soltó una risita que ocultaba una más grande y se levantó previendo que quien seguía detrás era Hayama. A su predicción se sumó todo el combo completo.

— Hiki...tani ¿qué haces aquí?

Las palabras cortantes y llenas de una sospecha bien fundamentada lo recibieron. Miura no era ninguna boba y entendía con previsión que su presencia allí significaba algo de suma descomposición. Él estaba podrido, la sustancia orgánica e invisible que lo unía a Hayama era biológicamente detestable. Sacudió su pantalón y metió sus manos en su chaqueta. En ese momento enfrentó con toda la naturalidad del mundo las pupilas del color del cielo y dejó salir a su acostumbrado cinismo hacer todas las presentaciones correspondientes.

— Solo he venido aquí porque él me ha citado.

Con la dirección de su foco visual enmarcó al rubio que se encontraba desconcertado como cualquiera.

— Me ha dicho que tenía que hablar algo conmigo y que resultaba urgente así que aquí estoy. Supongo que no era tan privado desde que todo el grupo está aquí.

Redujo el tamaño de sus ojos con un parpadeo que no llegó a completarse. Dejó que un pie siguiera al otro para dejar que su salida fuera digna, en ese momento se sentía la persona más humillada del mundo. Sabía que Hayama iba a tener el acto compasivo de no desmentirlo, pero tampoco le seguiría la cuerda.

— Es verdad… no pensé que llegarías tan rápido.

No se detuvo por la suave voz que ya conocía como el farol de la amabilidad que insistía tanto en desmentirle sólo a él. Era una frase que significaba «vete de aquí».

— Sí lo sé, mi culpa.

Justo antes de irse, sus ojos se enfocaron de nuevo en ese hombre y dijo con una sonrisa.

— Realmente… era importante.

No era su intención disuadirlo, pero tenía la necesidad de salir con la humillación completada y pararse desde ahí hacia su recuperación. Ante esas palabras nadie dijo mayor cosa, ni siquiera se escuchaba que Ebina interviniera con algún comentario de interpretación conveniente hacia su afición.

— Te acompaño a la salida.

Hayama le atravesó con esas palabras, Hachiman sólo encogió los hombros y siguió derecho con un grado más de flexión en su joroba. Entre los murmullos vio que este le entregaba las llaves a Miura para que fuesen entrando de una vez. Cuando estaba en el primer piso, pensando que ya todo había terminado como debía acabar, no dijo más que una despedida, pero antes de siquiera poderla articular, los brazos de Hayama lo arrastraron hacia el punto ciego entre las escaleras y la calle.

Lo único que sintió fue el calor y la fuerza con la que era abrazado, estaban temblando por un sentimiento demasiado fuerte, demasiado intenso.

— Dime qué era tan importante, te lo suplico.

La cara de Hayama se ocultó en el cuello de Hachiman y toda la fortaleza de los dos se drenó hacia un nuevo propósito: la sinceridad.

La respiración de Hachiman se ralentizó y notó que el cielo estaba singularmente despejado esa noche. Las estrellas parecían las miles de lágrimas que alguna vez deseó dejar fluir por sus mejillas. Arrastró los brazos en contra de muchos de sus principios a la espalda de Hayama y se apretó a él. No supo qué hacer con tantas palabras y lo primero que salió fue un ofrecimiento de supremo corte pesimista.

— Me quiero… equivocar contigo…

El cuerpo de Hayama se puso rígido y se separó tan solo el espacio necesario para poder enfrentar la mirada de Hachiman y encontrarse con la expresión más inesperada. Los ojos se convirtieron en los espejos del cielo y cada estrella se reflejaba en un fondo gris. Hayama acunó el rostro del quien era su todo y acercó sus labios con el cuidado con el que se trata la porcelana. El primer roce fue contraste entre el frío de ambiente y la humedad de los labios. No era el simple acto de trasposición de los deseos a lo físico, sino saber que los dos ya no tenían escapatoria del otro.

El beso se fue volviendo uno de corte ansioso, era debido a la agitación de la emoción, la innegable felicidad de reconocer que un error era lo único que lo podía salvar del mundo de la rectitud. La sonrisa que generalmente se sabe que es la de simple corte formal, se transformó en una elegante y hermosa sonrisa que hizo fundir las neuronas de Hachiman durante un momento. Le pidió a Iroha y a Miura disculpas en su mente, él también se había convertido en una competencia que quería ganar a Hayato Hayama a un costo doloroso.

Cuando tomaron la decisión de separarse, las últimas estrellas rodaron por la mejilla de Hachiman que tenía una expresión llena de dicha, pero no era una sonrisa abierta sino que sus ojos transmitían todo ello. A Hayama también se le notó el incesante umbral de alegría que llegaba cada vez a algo tan alto como el mismo cielo.

— Ya te dije lo que tenía que decirte, ya me voy.

— ¿Bromeas?

Casi podía creer que Hayama saltaría como una colegiala en cualquier momento.

— Quédate conmigo esta noche.

Los dedos se filtraron en los suyos como si ese gesto siempre hubiese estado ahí y lo reconfortó en cierto grado no haber retirado la mano por la sorpresa.

— Pero todos te están esperando, es mejor que sea en otro momento.

— Para nada, espérame te prometo que ellos se irán pronto.

Otro pequeño beso le dejó asentado el corazón en un tranquilo lago. No le importaba si lo que dijo era una mentira, si realmente nunca bajaba y se resfriaba como un idiota, pero estaba feliz. Se sentó en el lugar en donde todo sucedió y de nuevo dejó que las estrellas se reflejaran en sus ojos.

* * *

Ya era pasada la media noche, en ese momento estaba metido en la misma cama de la que había huido en tiempos pasados. La sensación de bienestar por estar siendo abrazado y acariciado con toda la paciencia del mundo lo tenía extasiado. Era como un gato en un día de verano en la hierba. La gentileza de cualquier gesto se multiplicaba con la dicha de relajarse y dejar de tratar de hacer todo perfecto.

— Te quiero, quisiera que no te fueras jamás.

Envidiaba que le quedara tan fácil a Hayama decir ese tipo de cosas. Pero por ahora, tan sólo en ese momento podría estar seguro que no se iría. Esa noche era muy fría, ese cuerpo era muy cálido y ese abrazo era muy cómodo.

— Estoy feliz de estarme equivocando.

**Gracias por leer este melodrama sin lemon ni pena ni gloria, pero el amor de estos dos hace que se me fundan las neuronas y siempre creeré en el futuro de esta pareja, siempre habrá Hayahachi en mi corazón. **


End file.
